Confessions of a Sin
by Zoubi
Summary: Chronique de la différence. Qu'est ce que l'apparence ?
1. Prélude

**Confessions of a Sin**

**Prélude **

_Bienvenue dans l'univers sombre de **Confessions**. J'avais cette fic en tête depuis un long moment, mais je crois que le moment est venu de la publier, ou plutôt de l'écrire. Chronique de la différence, **Confessions of a Sin** parle de douleur et de souffrance, d'une triste histoire d'amour.  
_

_Trêve de dramatisme, mes chevilles vont très bien, merci ! Mais en contrepartie aux Rapports Censurés d'Atlantis, voici une histoire radicalement opposée à l'humour que j'essaie de mettre en place dans cette autre fic. Cette fic-ci aurait pu être adaptée dans n'importe quel autre univers, j'ai choisi celui d'Atlantis parce qu'il offre plus de facilités. _

_Une seule demande à tous ceux qui liront ce texte : ne soyez pas tendres. Le dramatique, la tragédie, c'est un univers dans lequel je ne fais incursion que ponctuellement, pour une scène par ci, par là. _

_Une bonne partie de cette fic y sera intégralement située. C'est un défi pour moi, un véritable défi, j'ai du mal à écrire ce genre d'émotions, ces sentiments noirs qui hantent chaque être, quel qu'il soit… _

_L''expérience sera-t-elle concluante ? Je compte sur vous pour me le dire. Je ne suis pas tragédienne. _

_Une dernière fois, merci à vous d'être là._

_Hommage à Kelly Clarkson et à son « Because of You », bouleversant_

_Hommage à Clamp, dont l'œuvre m'a grandement inspirée, dont une en particulier que je ne citerai pas. Mais je ne vous interdis pas de m'envoyer un message privé pour en parler ! Simplement, citer ici cette source ôte tout intérêt à la lecture de cette fic. _

_Hommage à tous ceux qui se retrouveront dans ces lignes. _


	2. Prologue

** Confessions of a Sin**

**Prologue**

Une voix dans la nuit…

Les ténèbres obscures avaient beau recouvrir le monde de Mangeran, une femme se tenait quand même à une fenêtre. Un pas, deux pas, et elle se retrouva sur un balcon éclairé par une lune lointaine.

Sur ses joues, une larme coula, puis une deuxième.

Et une voix s'éleva.

Pure, cristalline, c'était tout un univers de souffrance, de douleur, qui passait dans la mélodie qu'elle chantait. La silhouette sur le balcon se retourna, dévisagea l'autre femme qui s'avançait, et la chanson, oh cette chanson, son cœur qui saignait, et la chanson qu'elle chantait…

I will not make the same mistakes that you did 

_I will not let myself cause my heart so much misery_

_I will not break the way you did_

_You fell so hard_

_I learned the hard way, to never let it get that far..._

La première femme ferma ses yeux vairons, et une autre larme coula le long de sa joue alors qu'elle baissait la tête. L'autre, très brune, tendit un bras et la prit par les épaules. Un éclair de méchanceté passa dans son regard alors qu'elle considérait l'autre femme, secouée de sanglots silencieux. Elle approcha ses lèvres de son oreille.

« Tu vois maintenant pourquoi je te suis supérieure, Eldara. Tu croyais vraiment qu'une telle chose était possible ? Qu'il reviendrait vers toi après tout ce qui s'est passé ? Tu as peut-être changé, mais pas lui. Il aura toujours honte de toi, honte de t'avoir aimée. »

Un sourire de jubilation apparut sur ses lèvres, et elle continua d'accabler sa compagne, à présent tombée à genoux sur le balcon.

« Tu es comme nous, Eldara, ou du moins, tu l'étais. Tu étais devenue supérieure aux hommes, mais tu as choisi de te rabaisser à leur niveau. Tu n'as que ce que tu mérites… »

Sur ces paroles lapidaires, elle fit volter ses cheveux sombres et retourna à l'intérieur.

Prostrée sous la lune, ses cheveux de miel répandus autour d'elle, la jeune femme leva ses yeux dépareillés vers l'astre nocturne. Une double interrogation, bleu et brun, deux taches de couleur dans la sombre obscurité de la nuit.

Un prénom, chuchoté d'une voix rauque, pleine des larmes qui se voyaient sur ses joues.

Comme un appel...

_A suivre…_


	3. Chapitre 1

**Confessions of a Sin**

**Chapitre premier**

_Huit mois plus tôt…_

Quelque part dans le vide profond de l'espace pégasien, une fenêtre d'hyperespace s'ouvrit et un vaisseau en émergea. Sur la passerelle de ce vaisseau, un humain surexcité sautillait presque d'allégresse. Sur cette même passerelle, un autre humain réfrénait l'envie légitime de lui taper dessus pour le faire taire. Un troisième regardait avec intérêt l'épave dérivant au loin qu'on pouvait apercevoir par la baie vitrée. Un autre, une humaine en fait, regardait ces trois hommes-là tour à tour, jaugeant leurs attitudes respectives.

Teyla : Rodney, essayez de vous calmer, Ronon va finir par se fâcher.

Ronon : Rapidement.

Rodney : Mais vous ne comprenez pas ? La base de données mentionne ces coordonnées comme cruciales pour un certain projet, bon d'accord, on ne sait pas encore lequel, mais on l'a trouvé !

John : Vous parlez de ce truc, là ?

Il désignait l'épave qu'il avait attentivement étudiée.

Rodney : Exactement !

Caldwell : Bien, maintenant que vous avez trouvé ce pour quoi vous nous avez fait traverser toute la galaxie, on vous laisse là et on repart. Nous sommes déjà en retard.

Rodney : Vous vous, vous repartez ? Mais, et nous ?

John : C'est le moment de tester votre fameuse base spatiale d'expérimentation.

Rodney : Pardon ?

Caldwell : Vous harcelez le docteur Weir depuis deux semaines pour tester votre module-laboratoire ou je ne sais trop quoi en situation réelle. Voilà l'occasion.

Rodney McKay avait l'air d'un gamin à qui on venait d'annoncer Noël avec six mois d'avance.

John : On aura également un Jumper pour le cas où votre… module… ne tiendrait pas le coup. En cas de problème, le Dédale reviendra nous chercher.

Caldwell : Il nous faudra deux jours pour arriver. Le temps d'évacuer toutes ces personnes.

Rodney : Quelle idée aussi de vivre sur une planète susceptible d'exploser à n'importe quel moment…

John : Dois-je vous rappeler que tout se passait bien avant que vous…

Rodney : Inutile. Nous avons des choses plus intéressantes à faire !

Caldwell : Plus urgentes aussi. La base sera larguée dans dix minutes. Vous avez juste le temps de transférer vos affaires à bord. Colonel, vous avez des vivres et du matériel en abondance, de quoi tenir deux semaines. Si vous ne nous avez pas contactés d'ici douze jours, nous reviendrons vous chercher.

John : Compris.

Caldwell : Bien, bonne chance.

Un quart d'heure plus tard, le Dédale repartait, laissant derrière lui un module spatial se rapprocher de l'épave à la dérive.

John : Je stabilise le module…

Rodney : Alors, le pilotage ?

John : C'est plus gros qu'un Jumper…

Rodney : 52 fois plus gros, en fait. Il fallait caser les deux labos, les zones de stockage de vivres et de matériel, les quartiers d'habitation, et tout ça…

John : Les « quartiers » ?! Moi j'appelle ça un placard.

Ronon : Un petit placard.

Teyla : Etait-il nécessaire de prévoir deux laboratoires ?

Rodney : Oui, un de physique, et un de médecine. Les organismes réagissent différemment dans l'espace… Mais Beckett a refusé de venir.

Teyla : Je crois qu'il n'a pas vraiment confiance en ce… quoi déjà ?

John : MSE. Module spatial d'expérimentation.

Rodney : Pourtant tout a été testé et vérifié. Ce manque de confiance est blessant pour le génie que je suis.

John : Vous n'auriez pas dû lui dire que vous vous étiez aperçu au dernier moment que vous aviez oublié de prévoir un sas étanche…

Rodney : Vous croyez ?

John : Oui.

Rodney : Mais quand même, il est bien ce module, non ?

John : Il est plus gros qu'un Jumper… Je n'approcherai pas plus de ce truc tant que vous n'aurez pas scanné tout ce qui est scannable.

Rodney : J'y vais.

Il quitta son siège et s'installa devant la console de senseurs.

Rodney : Signes de vie… négatif. Emission d'énergie… négatif.

John : Wraiths ?

Rodney : Négatif.

John : Tant mieux.

Rodney : Estimation de la date de conception… 10000, plus ou moins 200.

John : Made in Ancien.

Rodney : Atmosphère… négatif. Le vide.

Ronon : Ca veut dire qu'on va devoir mettre les combinaisons ?

John : Oui.

Ronon : Je reste là pour surveiller.

Rodney : Hé là ! Attendez ! Je détecte quelque chose.

Teyla : Une présence ennemie ? Des signes de vie ?

Rodney : Non, de ce côté-là, personne, ou que des morts. Non, je détecte une zone pressurisée. Et oxygénée.

John : Je croyais que les systèmes de survie étaient morts ?

Rodney : Ils le sont. Mais la zone est hermétiquement étanche, l'air doit être celui d'origine. Le vaisseau a l'air d'avoir subi de sérieuses avaries, mais ce compartiment a dû rester scellé.

John : Il faut aller voir.

Rodney : Traces d'armement Wraith sur la coque.

John : Ces marques noires, là ?

Rodney : Oui. Et… oh.

Ronon : Quoi encore ?

Rodney : Des traces d'explosion… des drones. Là (il appuya sur une touche, et un hologramme de la navette apparut) et là.

John : Les Asgards vous ont aussi aidé à installer un générateur d'hologrammes ?

Rodney : En fait, c'est Samantha Carter qui m'a envoyé les plans… Pareil pour les boucliers…

John : Ah… je me sens beaucoup plus rassuré.

Rodney : Pourrait-on revenir au sujet s'il vous plaît…

John : Donc les Wraiths ont essayé de détruire l'expérience, et les Anciens aussi ?

Teyla : De quoi peut-il bien s'agir ?

Rodney : Tout ce que mentionne la base de données, c'est que cette navette venait de la planète Mangeran, en direction d'Atlantis, et que les Wraiths ont entendu parler de ce projet crucial. Ils ont attaqué et détruit le projet. Mais on ne parle nulle part d'une attaque des Anciens.

John : Il faut aller voir.

Teyla : Ne devrions-nous pas avertir le docteur Weir ?

John : Pas faux. Bon… Rodney, j'espère pour vous que l'antenne de communication subspatiale fonctionne.

Rodney : Elle fonctionne.

John appuya sur un bouton, situé sur sa console de pilotage, et une longue antenne argentée se déplia hors de son logement sur la coque du module.

John : Quitte à monter une console de Jumper sur les commandes de vol, vous auriez pu aussi la programmer pour tout le reste. J'ai perdu l'habitude des boutons.

Rodney : Atlantis, ici MSE1. Me recevez-vous ?

Une dizaine de secondes s'écoula, puis une voix sortit de la console de communication.

Elizabeth : Rodney, ici Elizabeth. Tout va bien ?

Rodney : Le MSE se comporte parfaitement bien.

John : Nous avons approché l'épave. Il s'agit d'une navette de taille similaire à notre… module. Pas de signes de vie, ni amicaux ni hostiles. Pas d'émission d'énergie. Traces d'armes Wraith et Anciennes sur la coque, on n'en sait pas plus. Et un des compartiments est toujours pressurisé et oxygéné.

Elizabeth : Eh bien ! Je ne m'attendais pas à ça. Vous êtes sûrs que la navette a été attaquée par des Anciens ?

Rodney : En tout cas, ce sont des drones qui ont causé tous ces trous dans la coque. Les armes Wraith, elles, ont dû traverser les boucliers, et n'ont fait que peu de dégâts.

John : Mon hypothèse est que le vaisseau Wraith qui attaquait la navette a été détruit ou mis en fuite par un vaisseau Ancien. La navette, endommagée, a ensuite été détruite par le vaisseau Ancien.

Elizabeth : Mais pourquoi ?

John : C'est ce que nous devons découvrir.

Elizabeth : Très bien. Laissez quelqu'un dans le module pour me tenir au courant, et allez explorer cette navette. Il nous faut des réponses. De son côté, le docteur Zelencka a trouvé quelque chose d'intéressant après votre départ, il est parti voir ça avec le major Lorne. Je lui dirai de vous appeler s'il trouve quelque chose.

John : Compris. Je pars explorer la navette avec McKay, Ronon et Teyla vont rester ici.

Elizabeth : Soyez prudents, John. On ne sait toujours pas de quelle nature était cette expérience...

John : Je suis toujours prudent. Rodney, par contre…

Rodney : Oh ça va hein !

John : On y va. On rappelle dès qu'on est à bord de la navette.

Elizabeth : D'accord. Bonne chance. Atlantis, terminé.

Quelques minutes plus tard, la navette touchait presque le module qui s'était rapproché d'elle, et Rodney s'apprêtait à démarrer la manœuvre d'abordage.

_A suivre…_

_Bon, début laborieux, je sais, mais je fais de mon mieux ! _


	4. Chapitre 2

**Confessions of a Sin**

**Chapitre 2**

Rodney : La trappe est fixée... Découpage de la coque... Fixation... Verrouillage ! Je vérifie l'étanchéité du sas... Optimal.

John : On peut y aller ?

Rodney : On peut.

John : Je suis obligé de garder ce truc ?

Rodney : La combinaison est très fortement recommandée, en cas de dépressurisation... Ce qui ne manquera pas d'arriver dès que nous passerons du compartiment scellé au suivant, qui lui, est dans le vide...

John : Pas bête.

Après harnachage complet des deux hommes dans leurs combinaisons spatiales, ils pénétrèrent dans le sas et s'avancèrent dans le long tube qui relait le MSE à la navette endommagée. A l'autre extrémité, le dispositif d'ancrage du sas s'était fixé sur la paroi de la navette. Rodney introduisit une petite sonde dans le dispositif, puis déchiffra ce qui s'affichait.

Rodney : L'air est respirable, aucune bactérie particulière, ni gaz... rien de spécial.

John : Prélevez-en quand même pour ramener sur Atlantis, une fois qu'on aura percé le compartiment, tout va s'évaporer...

Rodney : Il me semblait que le scientifique ici, c'était moi...

Sheppard ne répondit rien et se contenta de faire peser sur la nuque de Rodney un regard lourd de menaces, que son coéquipier dut d'ailleurs sentir puisqu'il pratiqua le prélèvement à très grande vitesse.

Rodney : On peut y aller...

John passa devant le scientifique, déclencha l'ouverture du sas. Le mécansime bascula vers l'avant, entrainant la partie de la paroi auquel il s'était accroché, et l'intérieur du compartiment s'offrit aux yeux des deux hommes, dans la halo des lampes qu'ils tenaient. Un intérieur clairement Ancien, avec une console de contrôle, et dans un coin ce qui ressemblait à un lit.

John : On doit être dans une cabine.

Rodney : Rien d'intéressant ici... On va passer dans les autres pièces.

Il flotta jusqu'à la console, tenta de l'activer, mais elle refusa obstinément tout démarrage.

Rodney : Tout est mort. On a plus de chauffage, plus de lumière, plus de pesnateur... plus rien.

John : Il doit bien y avoir une salle des machines ou je ne sais quoi, non ?

Rodney : Oui, sans doute...

John : On va aller au poste de pilotage, de là, on en saura sans doute plus.

Rodney : Et je pourrai peut-être récativer certains contrôles...

John : C'est par là, suivez-moi.

Rodney : Comment pouvez-vous le savoir, c'est la première fois que vous mettez les pieds dans un vaisseau de ce type.

John : Ils sont tous construits sur le même modèle. Je suis sûr que le poste de pilotage est dans cette direction.

Il déverouilla la porte qui scellait la salle, et toute l'atmosphère s'en échappa. L'un derrière l'autre, observant attentivement tout ce qu'ils croisaient, les deux hommes flottèrent prudemment jusqu'au poste de pilotage, miraculeusement intact... sauf les consoles, qui avaient appremment toutes explosé.

Rodney : On vient de crapahuter pendant deux heures dans cette boîte de conserve à la dérive, et pour rien !

John : On ne pouvait absolument pas le savoir, il fallait vérifier. On va quand même jeter un oeil ailleurs...

Il allait suivre un Rodney très dépité hors de la pièce, lorsqu'un mouvement, à la limite de son champ de vision, le fit se retourner. Il savait pertinemment qu'aucun bruit ne pouvait exister dans le vide de l'espace, mais il était sûr d'avoir entendu... quelque chose... Il scruta la pièce. Rien. Rien n'avait bougé. Il tenta de rire de son anxiété, mais n'y parvint pas. Il sentait quelque chose peser sur sa nuque, le même regard qu'il avait infligé à Rodney avant d'entrer dans la navette...

Il suivit Rodney hors de la poèce, et commença à fouiller les environs en flottant en apesanteur, bien décidé à trouver quelque chose qui en vaudrait la peine. Ou du moins, qui le récompenserait de ces deux heures passées à se frayer un chemin dans de la ferraille tordue et des moutons de poussière géants. D'ailleurs, comment pouvait-il y avoir de la poussière dans l'espace, c'était un point à éclaircir.

Et surtout, surtout, quelque chose qui le dédommagerait de DEUX heures passées à SUPPORTER les JEREMIADES du parfait modèle du scientifique d'INTERIEUR qui avait récriminé à cause de TOUT.

John : Teyla, vous m'entendez ?

Teyla : Oui, parfaitement. Tout se passe bien ?

John : On n'a rien trouvé qui valait la peine de venir si loin. Vous pouvez appeler Elizabeth ?

Teyla : Tout de suite.

La radio grésilla et un flot de parasites se fit entendre, puis la liaison se rétablit.

Teyla : John ? John ? Vous êtes toujours là ?

John : Oui, nous sommes là, que s'est-il passé ?

Teyla : Je... ne suis pas sûre, mais...

Ronon : Y'a quelque chose là.

Teyla : Que... oh !!

John : Ronon, Teyla, il se passe quoi ??

Ronon : Vous devriez revenir.

Teyla : Le scanner détecte une source d'éenrgie non loin de vous. Il faut que v...

Un nouveau flot de statique coupa la conversation et John se retrouva dans l'incapacité de recontacter le MSE. Un pressentiment fit courir un frisson le long de son dos. De nouveau, la sombre présence qui l'obsédait enserra son coeur dans un étau de terreur. Son coeur qui se mit soudain à battre à coups redoublés. Il pouvait presque toucher la tension qui s'épaississait autour de lui...

Dans un ultime sursaut, sa lampe, imitée par celle de Rodney, s'éteignit. La coursive n'était plus éclairée que par la faible lueur des étoiles qui entrait par la grande baie vitrée du poste de pilotage, au bout de la coursive.

Il jura intérieurement. Quoi, il n'allait pas se mettre à avoir peur des fantômes !

John avança rapidement vers le poste de pilotage, se projetant de prise en prise, attrapant au vol le bras de Rodney qui partait dans l'autre sens, dans le but clairement affiché de retourner à bord du MSE. C'était compter sans John qui voulait se prouver qu'il était parano et que rien, strictement rien, ne bougeait dans cette fichue pièce. Et surtout une présence quelconque !

Arrivé dans ladite pièce, bien évidemment vide, il sentit une résistance de la part de Rodney. Il se tourna vers lui, le vit tapoter la verrière de son casque, articuler des mots, et désigner furieusement le MSE qu'on apercevait par la vitre. Apparemment, son coéquipier avait compris que les radios étaient HS et pensait qu'il valait mieux réintégrer la sécurité relative du MSE avant que les choses n'empirent. Il fit donc volte-face et flotta en direction de la coursive. John jeta un dernier regard sur la pièce. Les consoles dévastées, le siège du pilote, couvert d'un résidu inidentifiable, la grande baie vitrée...

Son sentiment d'opression s'accentua. Se secouant intérieurement, il se retourna, voulut sortir, et buta contre Rodney. Rodney, qui avait le regard fixé sur le poste de pilotage, hagard. John se retourna encore, et son coeur rata un battement.

Une main.

Une main humaine.

Accrochée à l'accoudoir du fauteuil du pilote dont ils ne voyaient que le haut dossier.

Une main qui bougeait.

Le fauteuil bougea légèrement, pivota très lentement sur son axe...

_A suivre..._

_Alors ? Diagnostic ? Je continue ou j'arrête les frais ? _


	5. Chapitre 3

**Confessions of a Sin**

**Chapitre 3**

_Aha j'ai adoré les reviews style paniqué :D C'était très réjouissant ! Non, ce n'est pas la main de la mooort, mais ça pourrait ! Ca devient vraiment intéressant dans ce chapitre. C'est très court, mais j'espère que vous aimerez quand même ! Bonne lecture !_

Un frôlement indiqua que Rodney s'était libéré du bras de John et flottait le plus rapidement possible en direction du MSE. John savait pertinemment qu'il devait le suivre, qu'il fallait le suivre, pour sauver sa peau, mais rien à faire, son corps refusait de bouger. Quelque chose au plus profond de lui avait pris le contrôle et décidait à sa place de rester là, sans bouger, comme paralysé.

Et puis quelque chose d'étrange se passa.

Son coeur qui battait à coups redoublés retrouva un rythme normal presque instantanément. Quelque part au fond de lui, quelque chose d'autre apparut. Non, « ça » avait toujours été là, « ça » s'éveilla seulement... Cette sensation de calme absolu, qui descendait sur lui alors que le bras auquel la main était rattachée apparaissait, ne lui était pas inconnue. Il avait déjà connu ça avant... Mais quand ?

Le temps semblait avoir suspendu son cours.

Le fauteuil du pilote pivotait très lentement, presque imperceptiblement. Pour John, tout bougeait au ralenti. Même sa respiration s'était arrêtée... Devant ses yeux, un nuage noir dansait au rythme des battements de son coeur dont la cadence allait en diminuant, toujours plus lentement...

C'est également au ralenti qu'il tomba, tout tournant doucement autour de lui. De la pesanteur, tiens ?

Il se sentait comme enveloppé dans du coton, parfaitement bien. C'était une sensation agréable... Où donc avait-il déjà connu ça ? Dans sa mémoire engourdie, des images défilèrent, l'une après l'autre. Oui. C'était ça.

Cette sensation.

Lorsque les blessures sont fatales. Lorsque plus rien ne peut être tenté. Cette sensation de légèreté... Comme si la chair ne dictait plus sa loi, seul demeurant l'esprit et sa liberté...

Son coude heurta le sol. Il avait l'impression que dix minutes au moins s'étaient écoulées depuis que ses genoux avaient cédé. Dix minutes de calme total.

Sa tête toucha le plancher métallique de la navette. Son casque résonna contre le sol, pendant au moins deux bonnes minutes... Son coeur battait de plus en plus lentement. Sa respiration ne produisait plus aucune buée sur la verrière du casque... Le nuage noir revint, dansa, étincela sur l'écran de ses paupières soudain baissées.

Malgré ses yeux clos, il sentit que quelque chose quittait le siège du pilote.

Un pas résonna sur le plancher, à travers son casque. Un deuxième. Puis deux autres.

Et une cavalcade effrénée.

John rouvrit les yeux pour voir un tir paralysant bleuté fendre les airs, toucher quelque chose à qui il tournait le dos. Un autre tir. Puis un troisième.

Et les pas qui continuaient, derrière lui. Relevant péniblement les yeux, forçant le nuage sombre à s'écarter, il réussit à distinguer Ronon Dex, en combinaison environnementale, pointant un fusil paralyseur Wraith, et tirant sans discontinuer. Les deux pieds du Runner étaient fermement plantés au sol, ce qui signifiait que... que... que quoi... déjà ?

Des papillons de lumière happèrent son attention. Il sentit à peine deux mains agripper ses épaules, le secouer, une ombre était penchée sur lui... Un visage qu'il connaissait... Ro... Rodney ? Derrière lui, des éclairs bleutés indiquaient que Ronon tirait toujours...

John se sentit glisser sur le plancher. Rodney avait apparemment l'intention de le tirer ailleurs. Soudain, un choc ébranla le plancher.

John hurla.

La torpeur s'était dissipée. Il retrouvait d'un coup toutes ses sensations, toutes ses douleurs... toute sa vivacité.

John se dégagea de l'emprise de Rodney, se releva, luttant contre la pesanteur, se retourna. Le fauteuil du pilote lui tournait le dos, et deux bras en dépassaient. Apparemment, la personne qui avait bougé avait été paralysée.

Il avança. Au fond de lui, cette drôle d'impression susbsistait... Comme si cette chose au fond de lui luttait pour se dégager, cette sensation qu'un événement crucial allait se produire...

Le fauteuil bougea.

Ronon leva son arme, tira.

John se jeta en avant, par pur réflexe, car quelque chose tombait... Non, pas quelque chose, quelqu'un. Du coin de l'oeil, il avait se lever la silhouette qui se découpait vaguement à contre-jour sur la verrière piquetée d'étoiles. Dans la lumière projetée par les rayons paralysants, il l'avait vue tomber, cette silhouette. Et s'était précipité pour la retenir. Parce que, du coin de l'oeil, il avait vu. Vu son visage. Et son corps avait décidé sans lui.

Il s'intercepta entre Ronon et la forme qui s'écroulait doucement, tout doucement.

Et la reçut dans ses bras tendus.

Une longue avalanche de cheveux blonds.

Et deux yeux vairons, marron et bleu, qui s'ancrèrent aux siens.

« Ca » s'agita des tréfonds de l'âme de John. Quelque chose de fugitif passa dans leurs regards liés.

Puis les yeux magnifiques se fermèrent et le corps se relâcha dans les bras de John. Une femme. Qui pouvait vivre dans le vide spatial.

Une femme. Se pouvait-il qu'il l'ait enfin trouvée ?

_A suivre..._


	6. Chapitre 4

**Confessions of a Sin**

**Chapitre 4**

_Note : Je sais, mes chapitres sont très courts, mais je les coupe de telle sorte à laisser un peu de suspens. Sinon, c'est pas drôle :D Et puis comme ça, vous en avez régulièrement ! Par contre, j'aimerais que mes reviewers qui se sont perdus en route me retrouvent vite parce que je suis un peu à court de lecteurs :( _

Le coeur de John battait à grands coups. Il ne pouvait pas détacher son regard de la jeune femme étendue sur le banc médical de la salle de médecine. Il ne savait pas trop comment il était revenu à bord du MSE, ni comment il avait quitté sa combinaison... Il s'était juste réveillé dans sa cabine, sur l'étroite couchette. Ses souvenirs de la veille restaient flous. Il se rappelait juste de la masse soyeuse de cheveux blonds qui croulaient sur son bras alors qu'il portait le corps de la femme à bord du MSE.

Apparemment, Teyla et Ronon, restés à bord du module, s'étaient inquiétes du black-out des communications. Ronon avait revêtu une combinaison spatiale et s'était rendu à bord de la navette, croisant Rodney qui l'avait amené jusqu'au poste de pilotage où John venait de tomber. Ils n'avaient pu que constater un retour temporaire de la pesanteur artificielle : les systèmes de survie s'étaient brièvement réactivés avant de se couper tout aussi brutalement pendant le voyage de retour vers le MSE avec la femme inconsciente.

Ou plutôt, avec la jeune morte.

Encore quelque chose d'inexplicable. Etendue sur une table médicale dans le laboratoire de médecine, elle n'avait pas bougé un cil. Rteyla et Rodney l'avaient examinée sous toutes les coutures, et n'avaient trouvé aucune blessure, ni rien qui indique ce qu'elle faisait dans l'épave abandonnée depuis si longtemps. Ils avaient eu beau scanner tout le secteur, ils n'avaient détecté aucun vaisseau qui aurait pu amener la jeune femme jusque là.

Et elle ne respirait pas.

Son coeur ne battait plus.

Cliniquement, elle était morte... Et pourtant. Ils n'avaient détecté aucun signe de vie avant d'aborder l'épave, mais elle y était... Et elle évoluait dans le vide spatial sans difficulté. Il avait fallu à Ronon douze tirs pour la paralyser (oui, il avait compté !). Mais ce qui les inquiétait le plus, c'était l'état du colonel. Ils avait eu l'air hébété pendant tout le retour vers le module, et même après avoir déposé la jeune femme en sécurité dans la section médicale, il était resté planté dans un coin, les yeux dans le vague, marmonnant des mots sans suite. Rodney avait vivement vitupéré Carson et son manque de confiance avant d'expédier John se coucher.

Et là, honnêtement... le colonel devait bien admettre que cette nuit de repos lui avait fait du bien. Il avait les idées claires, seuls ses souvenirs restaient flous. Son premier geste en sortant du placard qui lui tenait lieu de cabine avait été d'aller jusqu'au laboratoire médical pour voir comment la situation évoluait. Il s'était approché de Ronon qui avait monté la garde toute la nuit, avait salué Rodney, et envoyé Teyla rappeler le Dédale. Ils s'étaient vu opposer une fin de non-recevoir. L'évacuation se passait mal et ils ne pouvaient pas revenir...

« Débrouillez-vous, colonel. Je ne peux pas laisser tout en plan ici simplement parce que vous avez trouvé quelque chose d'inhabituel. Nous partirons vous récupérer demain dans la soirée. En attendant, tenez-vous tranquille. Caldwell, terminé. »

John avait donc établi une règle de vie très simple : « Ne vous approchez pas d'elle et gardez-là à l'oeil jusqu'à ce qu'on puisse savoir exactement ce qu'il s'est passé. »

Tout le monde orbitait donc dans un rayon de cinq mètres autour d'elle. John avait fini par s'asseoir, Teyla restant à proximité de lui. Ronon était parti dormir un peu, et Rodney était dans le poste de pilotage, très occupé à martyriser la console des senseurs. Il voualit savoir ce qui s'était passé avec les systèmes de survie de la navette, leur bref retour à la vie était très étrange.

- Je suis inquiète...

- Inquiète ? Pourquoi ?

- Tout cela ne devrait pas arriver.

- Teyla, il ne s'est rien passé de grave, on a juste exploré une navette complètement vide et... trouvé... une femme à bord.

- Rien de grave ? On dirait que cela ne vous inquiète pas ?

- Teyla... Je me souviens à peine de ce qui s'est passé hier. Non, je ne suis pas inquiet. Dans l'état où elle est, cette femme serait bien incapable ne serait-ce que d'éternuer, alors pour ce qui est de représenter un danger...

Il haussa nonchalamment les épaules sous le regard de Teyla. La nonchalance était sa façon d'être, l'Athosienne le savait bien, mais là, il y avait quelque chose de tapi derrière sa façade désinvolte, comme s'il était absolument certain que la femme étendue là ne leur ferait jamais rien de mal... C'était étrange.

Teyla se leva, sortit dans le couloir de la station spatiale, décidée à rejoindre Ronon pour lui parler de ses soucis. Il saurait peut-être quoi faire au sujet du colonel. Et puis, si jamais une humeur fantaisiste le prenait, Ronon serait à même de le maîtriser...

John resta seul dans le secteur médical, à contempler les mèches blondes qui cascadaient autour du visage de la belle inconnue. Elle était fascinante. Il ne les avait pas vus longtemps, mais ses yeux l'avaient captivé. Et son expression, l'intensité de son regard... Comme un soulagement infini. La fin d'une longue solitude. John ne comprenait pas comment il le savait, mais il le savait. Cette femme avait été seule longtemps, très longtemps... Et s'il n'avait tenu qu'à lui, il lui aurait bien volontiers tenu compagnie jusqu'à la fin des temps. Mais elle était morte... Aucun pouls, aucune respiration. Ils ne sauraient sans doute jamais ce qu'elle faisait dans cette navette, comment elle s'était cachée des senseurs ultra sophistiqués du MSE, et surtout, pourquoi elle y était venue mourir.

De nouveau, subrepticement, le sentiment inconnu s'agita dans les tréfonds de l'âme de John . Un pressentiment, une prémonition obscure, la certitude absolue que quelque chose allait se passer, quelque chose de nouveau, d'entièrement inédit, quelque chose de décisif.

Soudain, les forces lui manquèrent, et il tomba assis sur le banc médical où reposait le corps de la blonde inconnue.

Teyla, elle, était taraudée par une sensation de danger, similaire à celle qu'elle éprouvait à proximité des Wraiths. Elle pressa le pas pour rejoindre Ronon, inquiète.

Elle n'arriva jamais jusqu'à la cabine de son coéquipier.

_A suivre..._


	7. Chapitre 5

**Confessions of a Sin**

**Chapitre 5**

_Bon OK, j'admets, le suspens a assez duré ! Voilà le chapitre qui lance l'histoire, si je puis le dire ainsi. Bonne lecture ! (Et navrée pour ceux qui avaient déjà deviné…)_

Un hurlement venant de la salle de contrôle pétrifia Teyla en plein milieu de la coursive. Ronon émergea de son placard habitable comme une bombe, arme à la main, prêt à tirer. Teyla retint son bras de justesse : Rodney venait d'apparaître, marchant à grands pas, avec sur le visage un air qui ne présageait rien de bon.

Sans dire un mot, il attrapa un appareil étrange dans un placard d'équipement, et continua son chemin en direction du laboratoire de médecine. Là, Teyla se figea en plein mouvement. Sheppard était affalé par terre, une main agrippée au rebord du banc médical, et sur ledit banc, l'inconnue était assise, une main sur le cœur, affichant une grimace de souffrance. Ronon avançait de quelques pas lorsqu'il chancela, chercha à se rattraper, et bascula lentement en avant. L'inconnue se releva de quelques centimètres, apaisée, et John remua légèrement. Rodney arrêta d'un regard Teyla qui s'élançait pour porter secours à ses amis, et tendit l'extrémité de son étrange appareil vers la jeune femme sur le banc.

Elle s'écroula comme une masse, tombant du banc médical et atterrissant en tas sur le sol de la station. Immédiatement, Ronon se releva, et John s'assit en crachotant, reprenant sa respiration avec difficulté. Un peu étourdi, il ne parvint pas à se relever et dut accepter l'aide de Teyla pour se mettre debout, restant lourdement appuyé sur elle, pris de vertiges.

- John, vous vous sentez bien ?

- J'ai l'impression d'avoir pris un coup en pleine figure… Comme quand je m'entraîne avec Ronon. Ou avec vous. Pas bien, quoi.

- Et vous, Ronon ?

- Ca va.

- Docteur McKay, est-ce que vous savez ce qui s'est passé ?

- C'est vrai ça Rodney, c'est quoi ce truc que vous avez utilisé ?

Ronon, silencieux, se penchait sur la silhouette inerte au sol et cherchait des yeux de quoi la ligoter solidement, lorsque Rodney lui fit signe d'arrêter.

- C'est un régulateur d'énergie, John.

- Un… quoi ?

- Quelque chose qui me permet de contrôler le niveau d'énergie de tout à bord de ce module.

Teyla aida John à s'asseoir sur le banc médical.

- Mais cela explique-t-il ce qui est arrivé au colonel et à Ronon ?

- Oui. En fait… (Rodney se dandina quelque peu et scruta attentivement le visage de la jeune femme inconsciente). Elle (il la désigna du doigt) n'avait pas assez d'énergie vitale, alors elle a pompé celle du colonel (il le pointa de l'index) et de Ronon (il fit un mouvement de la tête en direction du Runner qui récupérait, appuyé contre le mur). Apparemment, elle est aussi capable de contrôler dans une certaine mesure les systèmes centraux de la navette. La réactivation des systèmes primaires coïncide avec le moment où on l'a trouvée dans le poste de pilotage, lorsque le colonel Sheppard s'est senti… mal.

- Je ne comprends toujours pas.

- J'ai fait descendre son énergie artificiellement avec cet appareil, elle a donc perdu conscience et ne se réveillera que lorsque que j'aurai décidé de lui rendre son taux énergétique de base.

- Elle est dangereuse ?

- Franchement, j'aurais pensé que même un homme des cavernes comme vous s'en serait rendu compte… je vous signale qu'elle était en train de pomper toute votre énergie.

- Elle n'est PAS dangereuse.

- Ah, vraiment ? Je vous signale qu'elle a failli vous tuer et deux fois ! Non mais vraiment, vous, les militaires, vous croyez toujours que…

- Elle n'essayait pas de me tuer. Elle essayait juste de survivre.

Rodney s'interrompit, bouche grande ouverte.

- Réfléchissez, Rodney. Si vous n'aviez plus assez de force pour survivre, est-ce que vous n'en prendriez pas un peu autour de vous pour tenir bon ?

- Mais elle aurait pu vous tuer !

- Justement non. Lorsque Ronon s'est écroulé, je me suis senti mieux. Elle a pris un peu moins de moi lorsqu'elle a pu tirer de l'énergie à Ronon en même temps.

- Est-ce que vous ne surestimez pas un peu ses capacités ? Après tout, ce n'est qu'une femme…

- Teyla, aucune femme ne peut faire ça. J'ai beaucoup d'expérience. J'ai jamais vu ça avant.

- Ronon, ce n'est pas parce que vous n'avez jamais vu ça que ça n'existe pas. Je peux vous assurer que j'en découvre tous les jours depuis que je suis arrivé dans Pégase…

- Et puis de toute façon, la question n'est pas là. C'est vrai, aucune femme ne pourrait faire ça. Mais ce n'est pas une femme.

Silence de mort. Tous les regards se tournèrent vers Rodney.

- Les écrans de contrôle sont formels. Cet appareil que j'ai utilisé contre elle ne peut pas agir sur les humains. Ce que vous voyez là (il tendit le bras pour désigner la jeune inconnue étendue au sol)… n'est pas humain.

Rodney marqua une pause pour donner plus de poids à ses paroles.

- C'est un robot.

_A suivre… _

_Bon, avouez, combien d'entre vous avaient déjà deviné ?_


	8. Chapitre 6

**Confessions of a Sin**

**Chapitre 6**

_Oui, toujours de courts chapitres. Mais mes périodes de temps libre ne me permettent pas d'en faire plus d'un coup ! Je pars du principe que mes (rares) lecteurs préfèreront un peu de temps en temps plutôt qu'un seul long chapitre par mois ! Apparemment, Alpheratz est la seule à avoir vu qu'un nouveau chapitre était en ligne. Heureusement qu'elle est là !_

Choc.

Les quatres membres de SGA-1 s'entreregardaient, perplexes. Ce fut John qui se secoua en premier.

- Impossible.

- John, je vous assure, tous les relevés le prouvent. Sa structure corporelle est faite d'un alliage métallique ultra-léger. Ses cheveux, ses yeux, sa peau, tout est synthétique. C'est un robot, humanoïde certes, mais un robot quand même.

- Docteur McKay, vous.. vous en êtes absolument sûr ?

- Ouais parce que pour un robot elle a quand même l'air bien humaine !

- Teyla, Ronon, ces choses-là sont bien au delà de vos capacités, alors est-ce que vous pourriez gentiment aller appeler Atlantis pour qu'on vienne nous chercher ?

Ronon sembla jouer un instant avec l'idée de décalquer Rodney contre la paroi du labo, avant de se raviser pour suivre Teyla. Rodney intercepta le regard pensif que le colonel jeta au robot qui gisait au sol.

- N'y pensez même pas.

- Rodney...

- Elle est dangeureuse !

- Mais pas si on lui explique la situation.

- Que voulez-vous dire par là ?

- On pourrait lui rendre de l'énergie, suffisamment pour qu'elle n'ait pas à puiser ailleurs. On lui expliquerait qu'on peut l'aider, et comme ça, elle se sentirait en sécurité.

- Vous êtes vraiment... incroyable. Comment pouvez-vous encore vouloir l'aider alors qu'elle a failli vous tuer deux fois ?!

- On en a déjà parlé Rodney...

- Oui, je sais, elle n'essayait pas de vous tuer mais de survivre, bla bla bla ! Vous avez vu de dont elle est capable, non ?

- Rodney. Donnez-lui suffisamment d'énergie. Je prends ça sur moi.

Le scientifique allait répliquer vertement lorsque le regard noir de John l'en dissuada. Haussant les épaules, il prépara son régulateur et s'approcha prudemment de la silhouette affalée par terre.

John, lui, revoyait le moment où, à bord de la navette, il avait reçu la femme dans ses bras. Ce regard... Il y avait lu la détresse la plus profonde, et la solitude la plus absolue. Aucun robot, aucun programme, n'aurait pu montrer cela. Elle était bien trop humaine...

Rodney appuya sur un bouton, et le corps étendu au sol eut un soubresaut. John se pencha, se retenant d'une main à la table médicale pour ne pas tomber.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas, nous ne sommes pas vos ennemis. Nous allons vous aider.

Le corps cessa de remuer. Puis la jeune femme s'appuya d'une main au sol pour s'asseoir, levant vers John des yeux passablement inquiets. Rodney recula prudemment de deux pas. John, lui, se relava et lui tendit une main pour l'inviter à se lever.

- Rassurez-vous. Nous allons vous donner suffisamment d'énergie pour que vous puissiez survivre. Il nous a fallu quelque temps avant de comprendre exactement ce qui se passait.

La femme ne bougeait pas, seul son regard vivait, examinant tout ce qui se trouvait à portée. Elle fronça les sourcils en apercevant le régulateur dans la main de Rodney. Craignant une réaction de sa part, il tendit l'appareil devant lui, prêt à se défendre. Elle réagit, certes, mais pas de la façon qu'attendait Rodney.

Avec une agilité que personne n'aurait soupçonnée de la part de quelqu'un d'inerte depuis un moment, elle attrapa la main tendue, sauta sur ses pieds, et dans le même mouvement se réfugia derrière John, agrippant ses épaules. Le colonel n'avait rien vu venir, mais il ne tenta pas de s'écarter. Il se contenta de foudroyer Rodney du regard.

Sur ses épaules, les mains de la jeune femme s'étaient crispées et tremblaient légèrement. Un frôlement contre son dos lui indiqua que le "robot" soi-disant dangereux s'était tapi contre lui, tête baissée, tremblant d'une terreur incontrôlée qui ressemblait fort à de la panique. Penaud, Rodney secoua la tête d'un air gêné. John saisit une des mains cramponnées à sa veste et parla doucement pour essayer de calmer celle qu'il ne parvenait pas à considérer comme une machine.

- Essayez de vous calmer... Personne ici ne vous veut de mal. Allez, du calme... Regardez-moi.

D'une main, il écarta une mèche de cheveux blonds, et força la jeune femme à fixer son regard au sien. Encore une fois, il eut l'impression de sentir quelque chose quitter son être et se dissiper dans l'air environnant... La sensation étrange disparut comme elle était venue et ce qu'il put lire dans les yeux épouvantés qui le regardaient lui pinça le coeur.

- Je vous assure que nous allons vous aider, calmez-vous. Le docteur McKay ici présent s'est un peu... laissé emporter. Il ne vous touchera pas, rassurez-vous.

Les mains se décrispèrent légèrement. John en profita pour saisir la deuxième restée sur son autre épaule et les emprisonna toutes les deux dans ses mains à lui.

- Rodney, allez chercher Ronon et Teyla...

- Mais...

- Rodney... !

- Je... j'y vais.

L'irritant scientifique sortit en maugréant, et la jeune femme se détentit comme par miracle.

- Il vous fait peur, n'est-ce pas ?

La jeune femme acquiesça.

- Je suis le lieutenant-colonel John Sheppard. Avez-vous un nom ?

Un nuage passa sur le visage de la blonde inconnue. Elle entrouvrit la bouche, puis se ravisa, indécise.

- Vous pouvez parler ?

Elle hocha vigoureusement la tête. John devina qu'elle ne savait pas trop à quoi s'en tenir sur leur compte. Il fallait la rassurer. Que pourrait-il bien dire pour qu'elle se détende ? "Je n'arrive pas à la considérer comme un robot, c'est plus fort que moi..." Il reporta son attention sur la jeune femme lorsqu'il sentit qu'elle s'écartait, dégageant ses mains de celles du colonel. Elle fit un pas en arrière, le scruta de la tête aux pieds, puis regarda autour d'elle. Enfin, se tordant les mains comme n'importe quelle personne mal à l'aise, elle parla pour la première fois.

- Eldara. Je... mon nom. Je m'appelle Eldara.

Elle baissa immédiatement les yeux, comme si elle ne supportait plus le poids du regard de John.

Des pas résonnèrent sur le plancher métallique du MSE et Rodney revint, entouré de Teyla et Ronon. Eldara leva les yeux et recula légèrement, apeurée. John se plaça entre elle et le groupe qui arrivait.

- Voici le docteur Rodney McKay que vous connaissez déjà, Teyla Emmagan, du peuple d'Athos, et Ronon Dex, de Sateda. Je vous présente Eldara. Parfaitement réveillée et apparemment bien décidée à rester dans un coin sans bouger.

Ronon fit brusquement un pas en avant. Eldara sursauta et agrippa le bras de John qui se tenait devant elle.

- Ronon...

- On ne sait pas qui elle est.

- On la ramène sur Atlantis, on verra ça plus tard... Aïe !

Il se tourna vers la jeune femme, se massa le bras qu'elle avait serré jusqu'à ce que ses ongles le blessent.

- Atlantis ?

- Nous venons d'Atlantis, oui.

- Je... ce ne... Je ne vous crois pas !

- Je vous assure que c'est vrai. Mon peuple vit sur cette planète, non loin de la cité.

- Ce n'est pas possible ! Atlantis a été détruite !

Si elle avait été humaine, John était persuadé qu'elle aurait pleuré.

- C'est ce que nous avons fait croire aux Wraiths pour ne pas qu'ils ne la détruisent à notre place... Elle existe toujours.

- Vous ne venez pas d'ici. Vous ne pouvez pas habiter la Cité. Ils ne le permettraient jamais !

- La Cité était vide lorsque nous sommes arrivés depuis la Terre. Nous nous y sommes installés.

- La Terre ?

Eldara ouvrait de grans yeux.

- Mais... combien de temps...

Rodney s'avança.

- J'ai étudié les traces sur la coque de votre navette. Vous y êtes restée dix mille ans.

- Dix... mille... ans ?

Le choc était visible sur le visage d'Eldara. Elle se laissa tomber sur le banc médical, visiblement sonnée, les yeux dans le vague. Elle avait l'air tellement humaine...

- Dix mille ans... Et Atlantis a survécu malgré tout ?

- Oui.

Elle leva les yeux vers John qui se tenait près d'elle, au cas où Ronon serait pris d'une idée impliquant la neutralisation d'Eldara d'une façon ou d'une autre.

- Pouvez-vous m'y emmener ?

- Pourquoi ?

Ronon était si méfiant !

- Parce que c'est là que je suis née.

_A suivre..._

_Bon alors ? Amis lecteurs, je compte sur vous !_


	9. Chapitre 7

**Confessions of a Sin**

**Chapitre 7**

_Même le site conspire contre moi !! Je ne peux plus mettre à jour les nouveaux chapitres. Navrée pour ce retard ! Pour me faire pardonner, voilà un nouveau chapitre !_

_J'ai un peu l'impression d'écrire pour rien mais je suis bien décidée à terminer cette fic, avec ou sans reviews. Mais avec, c'est quand même mieux :D_

_Allez, j'attends vos théories !!_

_Edit : Plus de bug. Ouf !! __Et à bas les examens de fin d'année._

Rodney haussa les épaules.

- Née ? Vous ne voulez pas dire « créée » ?

- Je veux dire « née ». S'il vous plaît, ramenez-moi là-bas...

Elle les dévisagea tour à tour, s'attarda sur John, sentant peut-être une relative faiblesse de sa part. Elle avait véritablement l'air humaine, tout dans son attitude le criait, sa posture, ses gestes, jusqu'au son même de sa voix. Jusqu'à l'expression de ses yeux.

Teyla vola au secours de son chef d'équipe dont la résolution faiblissait à vue d'œil.

- Nous ne pouvons pas ramener sur Atlantis quoi que ce soit qui puisse représenter un danger.

Bras croisés, fermement campée entre John et Elda, elle s'adressait autant au militaire qu'à la créature artificielle. De l'autre côté de la pièce, Ronon se préparait à neutraliser l'intruse en cas de résistance, voire d'attaque active. L'un comme l'autre étaient bien conscients du danger potentiel que représentait la jeune femme. Et surtout, de l'état d'esprit du colonel la concernant. Il avait clairement les idées confuses.

Teyla porta machinalement le regard sur la jeune femme blonde et sentit son cœur se serrer malgré elle. L'Athosienne était le chef de son peuple, et comme la plupart des dirigeants compétents, elle avait une volonté d'acier que peu de personnes pouvaient fléchir. Elda était peut-être justement une de ces personnes-là.

Elle ne disait plus rien, se tenait juste là, mains jointes devant elle, serrées l'une contre l'autre. Son attitude était criante de désespoir, mais elle ne parlait plus, ne regardait même plus personne. Teyla devina sous cette posture silencieuse une immense fierté. L'inconnue ne voulait pas s'abaisser à supplier. Une façon d'être tellement peu... artificielle, et tellement humaine.

Sans aucun signe avant-coureur, le sens Wraith de Teyla se réveilla et la glaça jusqu'aux tréfonds de son être. Sa sensibilité exacerbée cherchait malgré elle à toucher Elda, à savoir ce qui se cachait vraiment derrière cette façade neutre. Teyla lutta quelques secondes contre ses sens qui ne lui demandaient pas son avis, puis, contre toute attente, elle trouva. Un puits noir, sombre, rempli de ténèbres si profondes que même la plus pure des lumières n'y aurait pu tracer sa voie. Un univers sans limite, sans frontière, un monde de noirceur où la haine et la peur régnaient en maîtresses absolues. Comme un cri de détresse, qui pour être silencieux n'en était pas moins poignant. Des mots sans couleur, sans saveur, mais dotés d'une profondeur proprement terrifiante.

Le fracas silencieux d'un cœur trop usé qui se brisait sans retour... D'un cœur créé artificiellement en laboratoire pour une créature qui était tout sauf humaine, et bien trop consciente de sa propre abomination. Une créature aberrante, programmée pour agir comme un être humain, mais qui savait n'être qu'une illusion, qu'un mensonge. Quelqu'un, ou plutôt quelque chose qui n'aurait jamais sa place, ni d'un côté ni de l'autre. Perdue, ne sachant que faire, qui croire, ni où aller, sa seule solution était de se montrer forte pour éviter les coups et les cris.

Le prix à payer était son humanité. Son cœur ne le supporterait pas, d'ailleurs, il avait déjà cédé, s'était brisé, quand elle avait croisé son regard...

_I lose my way_

_And it's not too long before you point it out_

_I cannot cry_

_Because I know that's weakness in your eyes_

_I'm forced to fake a smile, a laugh_

_Every day of my life_

_My heart can't possibly break_

_When it wasn't even whole to start with..._

Teyla frémit, et, soumise à une volonté qui n'était peut-être pas entièrement la sienne, elle tendit instinctivement les bras, comme une mère voulant réconforter son enfant, comme une femme en accueillant une autre. Elle tendit les bras, et prit Elda contre elle, la serrant gentiment.

Une place. Elda avait trouvé une place, quelqu'un qui l'acceptait comme elle était. Sous les yeux ébahis de Ronon et Rodney, elle posa son front contre l'épaule de Teyla, et se serra contre celle qui lui offrait sa protection.

Le cœur de Teyla battait à grands coups, elle était toute entière prisonnière d'un sentiment obscur qu'elle ne maîtrisait pas, qu'elle ne pouvait pas maîtriser, et quelque part elle s'en fichait. Tout ce qui comptait, c'était la détresse insondable de l'être qu'elle tenait dans ses bras, et la chance infime qu'elle puisse soigner son cœur blessé.

Les ténèbres s'éclaircirent à peine, mais cela suffit à l'âme mutilée qui les habitait pour se rassembler, et dans une folie sans nom, pour recommencer à espérer.

_A suivre..._

_Alors ? Est-ce que j'ai bien réussi à dépeindre la noirceur d'Elda ? _

_Des théories ? _


	10. Chapitre 8

**Confessions of a Sin**

Chapitre 8

_**Il n'est pas dit que je n'irai pas au bout de cette histoire ! Allez, au boulot ma petite Zoubi, tu as bien au moins un lecteur qui t'attend ! La forme du récit va changer, je vais privilégier des scènes ponctuelles et éloignées les unes des autres, un peu comme des photos dans un album.**_

* * *

Muets, les trois hommes contemplaient les deux femmes dont l'une étreignait l'autre. Puis Elda se dégagea doucement des bras chaleureux de Teyla, la remerciant d'un regard . A son tour, l'Athosienne sentit une étrange faiblesse saisir ses membres, qui se dissipa lorsque la femme se détourna. Elle prit alors la parole.

Je pense que nous devrions la ramener avec nous. Elle pourrait nous en apprendre beaucoup sur les Anciens.

Débat s'ensuivit, puis tous se rangèrent à l'avis de Teyla, si convaincante.

_Plusieurs semaines plus tard._

Le jour se levait dans la Cité des Anciens. Un rayon de soleil plus hardi que ses frères se glissa par une vitre entrouverte, s'en allant caresser le bras de l'homme qui dormait là, ainsi que l'épaule féminine sur laquelle le bras reposait, et les cheveux blonds qui cascadaient autour. L'homme sentit la chaleur de l'astre qui prenait la route des cieux comme chaque jour et en déduit qu'il était temps, pour lui aussi, de commencer la journée. Il se leva délicatement pour ne pas réveiller sa compagne, puis quitta la pièce quelques minutes plus tard dans le plus grand silence.

Elda ouvrit alors les yeux. Elle était réveillée depuis un certain temps déjà, mais c'était comme ça à chaque fois que John partait en mission sans elle : il s'empressait de fuir tant qu'elle restait endormie ou feignait de l'être, pour mieux lui cacher sa tristesse de devoir la laisser.

Depuis qu'elle avait mis les pieds sur Atlantis, huit longs mois auparavant, beaucoup de choses avaient changé. Les deux premiers, elle les avait passés en détention dans une cellule, les quinze premiers jours, puis dans des quartiers privés, gardée par deux soldats, de jour comme de nuit. Puis elle avait pu les aider au cours d'une énième crise contre les Wraiths. La garde avait été allégée, puis supprimée. Personne sur la Cité n'aurait pu expliquer comment la jeune femme avait gagné la confiance des dirigeants, mais c'était évident : Elizabeth avait admis qu'elle était sincère et utile. Caldwell avait beaucoup tempêté, puis lorsqu'il avait rencontré Elda, il avait succombé à son charme au premier regard. Il avait même suggéré qu'elle parte en mission avec plusieurs équipes, à tour de rôle.

Quant à John, hé bien, John… A la première mission un peu délicate à laquelle elle avait participé avec l'équipe principale, ils s'étaient tous les deux retrouvés ensemble, dans un lieu clos, coupés du reste de l'équipe pendant cinq longs, très longs jours. Le premier jour, il avait réussi à garder ses distances, arguant du fait qu'elle n'était qu'un programme habilement conçu. Le deuxième jour, il s'était maîtrisé en se martelant sans cesse qu'il avait en face de lui un simple robot, rien de plus qu'une poupée gonflable améliorée. Le troisième jour, il avait décidé qu'il s'en fichait. Le quatrième jour, il avait dû admettre qu'il était tombé définitivement et irrévocablement amoureux d'une chose créée artificiellement en laboratoire. Le cinquième jour, le reste de l'équipe les avait retrouvés, empêchant juste à temps l'homme de déclarer sa flamme et de pécher irrémédiablement, pauvre victime de ses sens.

Le lendemain de ce jour, ils étaient revenus sur Atlantis pour trouver visages fermés et mines suspicieuses. Les techniciens de la base de données avaient trouvé trace d'Elda dans les archives. Et là, tous avaient été choqués, sauf John, qui en avait éprouvé un soulagement étrangement coupable.

Elda avait bien été conçue en laboratoire, mais seulement son corps. Son esprit, son âme, avaient été prélevés sur la femme de chair et de sang qu'elle était alors, et injectés dans cette carcasse artificielle. Des longues, très longues discussions avaient suivi. Elda était restée enfermée avec Elizabeth dans le bureau de celle-ci, expliquant les raisons qui l'avaient poussée à ne rien en dire, à ne pas leur accorder cette confiance.

Elle n'en était sortie que pour se faire enlever par John, qui l'avait poussée dans ses propres quartiers avant de s'y enfermer avec elle, mine sombre. Certes, grand était son soulagement de ne pas avoir succombé à une machine, mais la blessure de son orgueil était d'autant plus profonde. Pourquoi ne lui avait-elle rien dit ?

- Je pensais avoir prouvé que je ne te jugeais pas.

- Il n'est pas question de ça. J'apprécie ton soutien, tu es un ami très précieux, mais cette période de ma vie est tellement loin… John, peux-tu imaginer combien de temps j'ai été seule, dérivant dans le vide, sans personne à qui parler, à qui me confier… J'ai traversé des choses horribles et je préfère ne pas m'y appesantir.

- Cela m'aiderait pourtant à comprendre ton attitude et à la pardonner.

- … « Pardonner » ?! Tu penses donc que je suis coupable envers toi ? Mais de quoi donc ?

- De m'avoir menti, d'abord ! Tu n'as pas de… programme… qui te pousse à agir comme tu le fais.

- Je ne l'ai jamais prétendu. Tu t'es menti tout seul.

- Tu aurais pu m'expliquer, j'aurais compris !

- Mais enfin, c'est quoi, le problème ? Toi non plus, tu ne me dis pas tout ! En fait j'en sais plus sur Ronon que sur toi ! C'est avec lui que je devrais être en train de parler de ma vie, lui, au moins, n'aurait pas la cruauté de me reprocher ce que j'ai fait pour me protéger !

Incroyable. Ils avaient même poussé le vice jusqu'à rendre le robot capable de pleurer. Les larmes en effet perlaient au coin des paupières d'Elda, blessée par les reproches de John qu'elle percevait injustes et dirigés contre autre chose qu'elle-même. Seulement, il n'osait pas avouer ce qui n'allait pas, alors, forcément, c'était tellement plus facile de lui en vouloir, à elle… L'homme paniqua en voyant sa réaction. Il ne voulait pas la blesser, pas du tout, ce qu'il voulait, en fait, c'était…

- Pour te protéger ? De moi ?

Il avait eu en disant ces mots un petit rire grinçant très désagréable.

- Non, pas de toi, enfin, pas directement.

- Là, je comprends encore moins.

- Tu veux savoir pourquoi je ne t'ai rien dit ? Parce que personne ne l'aurait cru. Tout le monde aurait pensé que c'était mon programme qui me poussait à dire ça. Pourquoi je n'ai pas osé te l'avouer ? Parce que je refusais de me rapprocher de toi pour être ensuite brisée. J'ai une âme. Je peux ressentir les choses, éprouver des sentiments. Je peux avoir mal, pleurer et souffrir. Je cherche à l'éviter. Me rapprocher de toi, c'était souffrir, tôt ou tard.

- Pourquoi ?

C'était à son tour d'être perdu, blessé par les paroles d'Elda qui pourtant ne cherchaient qu'à expliquer.

- Je… j'apprécie ta compagnie. Je la recherche. J'aimerais que… qu'il puisse y avoir plus. Pouvoir partager autre chose avec toi. Mais ce n'est pas possible… Tu m'aurais rejetée, tu aurais réalisé ce que tu faisais, tu serais revenu à la raison à un moment ou à un autre, et plus j'aurais été proche de toi, plus j'en aurais souffert. Même si mon âme est celle d'une femme… Je reste une chose. Un mensonge vivant.

Sa voix s'était brisée sur les derniers mots. Elle s'était détournée et avait atteint la porte lorsque John, atterré, comprit qu'elle allait quitter la pièce, et le quitter, lui. En une fraction de seconde, il comprit qu'elle avait dit vrai. Que cette différence, que SA différence, était bien trop importante pour qu'il l'accepte. Que les hommes et les robots, même anatomiquement parfaitement ressemblants à des hommes, même avec une âme, ne seraient jamais faits pour être ensemble. Ni pour entretenir des relations amoureuses, encore moins charnelles. Que le monde entier ne comprendrait pas, jugerait leur relation, que ses amis se détourneraient de lui. Qu'Elda allait souffrir mille morts pour avoir osé lui avouer tout cela, contrainte et forcée par ses reproches, et pour se voir rejetée par lui.

Et il décida que ce dernier fait lui importait plus que tous les autres. Cela, et aussi la certitude absolue qu'il ne trouverait jamais nulle part ailleurs une autre femme autant faite pour lui que celle qui s'apprêtait à quitter ses quartiers. Il la rattrapa alors qu'elle allait actionner l'ouverture de la porte. Lui saisit le bras.

Prière chuchotée, la voix trop serrée pour passer.

- Pardonne-moi. Reste. S'il te plaît…

Cette nuit-là n'avait été que la première de beaucoup d'autres.

_A suivre…_

* * *

_**Allez les gens ! Dites-moi que vous êtes toujours là !**_


End file.
